My Girl's Got Rhythm
by AberrantScript
Summary: A oneshot based on the Racing Hearts sneak peek! Sam takes Luna out on the lake, but quickly discovers that Luna can't swim. So, now she's gotta find a way to help her girlfriend relax long enough to reach shore. Fortunately, she knows a few tricks that work well for turning Lunas into puddles of mush.


**Author's Notes:**

Dedicated to Vale, thanks for listening and being supportive, dude. _You're rockin'!_

I had some inspiration from The gamemann's _The Passion Of The Sun & Moon. _It's a great story about these two goofballs, so go read it! :D

So, after watching the Racing Hearts sneak peek clip, I got it in my head that Luna can't swim. Whether it's canon or not, it sounded super adorable. So, I wrote this. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House _Copyright Nickelodeon (2019); _Girls Got Rhythm_ by ACDC (1979)

* * *

MY GIRL'S GOT RHYTHM

Sam Sharp didn't know what was cuter.

Luna Loud's shaking figure as she ducked down and stared across the lake, or her pale, bikini-covered butt wiggling as the girl jerked with each stray wave that gently rocked the boat.

The blonde knew her girlfriend was iffy about the boat. Poor Luna had a hard time boarding; nearly falling off in the process. It was fairly adorable.

But Luna moved to the front, ducked down, and was holding onto the wood so tight her knuckles were snow white.

At first, Sam thought that maybe her brunette gal was super nervous and needed a moment to chill.

But after ten minutes of the same routine, she finally realized…

Luna must not be able to swim.

Nothing else really made sense about it. She didn't seem motion sick and if something happened to the boat, she could swim… y'know, if she was _able_ to swim.

Sam frowned, suddenly worried for her girlfriend. Oh, it was a touching gesture for sure! Potentially risking her life just to experience something her very special friend loved to do. That's amazing, and Luna totally scored a lot of points for it.

But now Sam had a super scared fifteen year old girl on her hands, and what could she do?

Well, she could always gaze admiringly at Luna's perky butt, cause the boat was just shaken by another wave and the rocker's twin freckled cheeks just did this sexy wiggle that was borderline obscene-

_No! Focus, Sam! You have to calm down your girlfriend and get her safe to shore!_

Right, so what calms Lunas down?

Sam grinned as she tied a rope around the steering mechanism, keeping the boat on course. And then she turned to that scared bum and sauntered over toward her.

Luna, meanwhile, was just trying to figure out a way to not make a fool of herself, fall into the water, get grabbed by a giant squid…

She moaned as she saw a… something… make a few ripples a dozen feet away.

Geez, man, there were probably sharks out there.

She'd get up and go grab the rope by the pole and trip on a crab or something, and next thing she'd know, she'd be sitting in the stomach of a great white.

She shivered as her knuckles gripped the wood even tighter.

Luna heard her girlfriend moving about, and she happened a quick glance around just to make sure she wasn't gonna fall in and-

Her mind blanked as she saw Sam walking toward her with lidded eyes and swinging hips.

Sam Sharp was only wearing a sky blue bikini set with a life jacket over it, but the girl was undoing the cross-strap in the middle, pushing the sides apart so that Luna could focus on what's more important than a massive 15-year-old girl-eating catfish...

Sam titties.

Just when she thought it didn't get much better than that, her girlfriend reached her and put her hand in Luna's hair, and started playing with it.

She closed her eyes and leaned into Sam's touch. Her hands left the boat's frame; she didn't notice, but Sam surely did.

But that's not all that Sam had in mind to calm down her favorite bandmate.

Her other hand stroked the young brunette's cheek, grabbing her chin and lifting her gaze above the waters and toward the heavens, toward Sam.

"_I've been around the world,_" Sam started to sing softly to her, "_I've seen a million girls._"

Luna moaned as those wicked fingers started scratching her scalp. Uuuugh, she had no defense for that. More, please.

"_Ain't one of them got,_" Sam's thumb brushed over Luna's parted lips, "_What my lady she's got._"

Luna kissed that thumb each time it swiped over her mouth, and her eyes were swimming with warmth as she looked up into Sam's singing face. The young teen was kneeling before her girlfriend and finding herself quite loving it.

"_She's stealing the spotlight,_" Sam's scratching fingers moved behind Luna's ear, and oh _fuck_, she couldn't take it.

"_She knocks me off my feet,_" Sam giggled as Luna's body slouched and nearly fell to the ground with a long, drawn out moan.

Well, ok, then~ Sam just helped her lay down on the boat, and she straddled her stomach. Her fingers returned to Luna's hair, playing with it, giving her head scratchies, smiling, _singing~_

"_She's enough to start a landslide,_" Sam was bowing downward, her face drawing closer and closer to Luna's.

"_Just a walkin' down the-_"

Sam squeaked as Luna's hands suddenly grabbed her face and yanked her down.

"Just kiss me alre-" Luna couldn't even finish her demand before both girls were mauling each other with their lips and tongues.

Somewhere in the back of Sam's mind, she knew it was probably a good idea to get up and check where they were out on the lake, but whatever. There were worse fates than crashing because you couldn't get your tongue out of your girlfriend's throat.

Eventually, they did have to part though cause sadly oxygen is something they kinda sorta needed. _Sigh…_

So, Sam took the opportunity to get up and check everything, and Luna got up onto her shaky legs.

W-wow, th… that was something.

She wiped her brow, suddenly flushed and a little sweaty.

Her eyes turned over toward Sam as the blonde chick was working the boat steering… uh... thingy.

And wow, was it just her or was it kinda sexy seeing a girl work a boat all by herself?

Maybe it was just the sun, or she was suffering from scurvy, or she drank sea water and was slowly dying inside…

Or she was gonna go over there and get herself a handful of Sam~

Yeah, it was definitely the last one, for sure.

She walked over, sidled right behind her best girl, basically locking her hips against that little bum of Sam's, and put her hands over the blonde's eyes.

"_Guess who~?_" Luna's sultry voice tickled her girlfriend's ears.

Sam chuckled as she wiggled her butt against her girlfriend's groin.

"_Covering my eyes, really? Wouldn't you rather put your hands on two different circular objects?_"

Luna gulped. Oh… they were really gonna go that way, huh?

"_W-well, since you insist-_"

And she did it. She really did it.

Her foot snagged a stray rope, and she fell backward and right over the edge of the boat.

She was already screaming for Sam to save her before she was swallowed by the sea.

"_SAAAAAAM HELP ME! HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! HELP!_"

Sam covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Luna," she tried, but Luna was busy splashing all the water she could.

"_Luna!_" she yelled a bit louder.

The brunette paused, and then realized she was sitting in a shallow pool of water.

Oh. Sam was trying to dock them at shore... They weren't out at sea anymore...

The poor girl's face burnt with a bright flame as she just sat there in her humiliation, partially covering her face with her life jacket.

Sam kept smiling as she jumped over the edge and landed with a splash.

"Oh, come on, Luna, don't hide from me."

She knelt down and touched her girlfriend's cheeks. She leaned in to give Luna a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks for coming with me on my boat."

Luna coughed, still embarrassed. Her voice was a little squeaky, too.

"O-oh it was nothing, Sam, I-I'd do-" brief pause to rub her shoulder nervously, "-anything for my girl."

Sam's smile turned a bit pink as she let that sink in.

"W-well then, let's go get lunch and then we can see if my girl's got rhythm…"

Luna's wide eyes turned to her as her cheeks turned scarlet.

"Y-you mean-"

Sam nodded as she reached down with her naughty fingers and pinched Luna's freckled bum.

"Mhm, today you're finally gonna be mine, Loud."


End file.
